La escuela esta para Divertirse
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Aqui subire historias reales adaptados al estilo basico. De mis divertidos compañeros pero atraves de la mi punto de vista como Luka. Por favor Comenten. Usualmente mini cuentos.
1. El Barco que se Inunde

**Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales. Asi que disfrutalo.**

* * *

Luka's PDV

¡Odio esa profesora, vieja estúpida!(Mi profesora sustituta) No puedo esperar que regresa la Profe. Sonika. Ella si era profesora. Aquí estoy en el aula esperando que llegue la Profa. Miriam, la profe de Ingles. Y volteó a ver a mis amigos, Piko y Rin. Piko es uno de mis mejores amigos, él es 1 mes menor que yo. Él tiene un personalidad algo raro pero muy divertida. A Piko lo conozco desde 5to grado. Y esta Rin, aunque no parece es mayor que yo 1 año. Ella es muy divertida por ser tan pequeña. Después volteó para ver a mi derecha mi amiga Miku. Ella estaba cortando las puntas de su pelo con una tijera. Es un muy mal hábito de ella. A Miku la conozco desde 5to también. Antes ella y Rin eran las mejores amigas pero un día Rin se entero que Miku hablo mal de ella. Y desde entonces ya no son tan amigas. Hablan muy poco entre ellas y siempre se juntan con Piko y yo. Rin usualmente se va con Piko y a mi me toca con Miku. La verdad es que algo molesto. Ya que ha pasado meses y no se han reconciliaron. Bueno la verdad es que estoy tan cansada y aburrida.

-Good Morning.-La profe Miriam dijo al entrar. Piko y Rin la contestaron yo la ignore. En verdad no tengo ganas de aburrirme en su clase. Ya se ingles no entiendo porque debo llevarlo si fue mi primer idioma.

-Ahora todos hagan un semi círculo abierto.-La profe dijo y empezamos a levantar las sillas.´

-Mas separadas.-La profe dijo y lo hicimos. Y después entro Kaito. Kaito es un compañero mio y la verdad es que él es una gran molestia. Él se cree Cristiano Ronaldo y se cree el chico más guapo de todo el mundo. Pero si lo tratas de cierta manera te respetara como lo hace a mí. Es como domesticar a un cachorro.

-Profe. Linda, perdón por llegar tarde. Es que fui a hablar con la profe. Primma.-Kaito dijo mientras hacia como si quería abrazar a la profe.

-No, ve a mover su asiento.-La profe Miriam dijo. Y Kaito fue resentido a mover su asiento. Y en eso entraron Gakupo y Len. Los conozco muy poco a ambos. Gakupo esta obsesionado con ser un samurái y si hizo no funciona él quiere ser el jefe de un grupo yakuza. Gakupo solo pasa narco-corridos o sea canciones rancheras dedicadas al narcotráfico y narcotraficantes. Y Len….el no habla y tiene tendencias homosexuales hacia Kaito. Le pasa agarrando la mano inconscientemente.

-Perdón profesora estábamos….-Gakupo empezó pero la Profa. Lo interrumpió.

-No me importa siéntense.-La profe dijo. Y ellos se sentaron en sus asientos. Si, solo somos 7 es porque nuestra escuela es demasiada exclusiva en cuanto a la admisión. Pero como sea.

-No me digas vamos a jugar la papa caliente.-Rin dijo.

-No.-La Profa.

Bien no estoy de humor para jugar algo así.

-¿Han jugado el barco que se inunde?-la profesora nos pregunto y todos quedábamos con signos de interrogación sobre nuestros cabezas.

-No.-todos contestamos.

-Ah bueno. El juego consiste que dan vueltas caminando y cunado yo digo el barco se inunde y solo se salvan por abrazar a su compañero o compañeras. Pero con el número que yo diga.-La profesora dijo y no entendíamos.

-Okay empiezan a caminar.-La profesora dijo. Y empezamos a caminar dentro del semicírculo. Piko iba detrás de mi, detrás de él iba Rin y detrás de ella estaba Gakupo detrás de el Kaito y detrás de él estaba Len y al final Miku.

-Si el barco se inunde solo quedan 2 dos.-Entonces Gakupo abrazo a Rin y Kaito a Len y Miku y yo quedamos paradas como estúpidas. Pero Piko se sentó en una silla como si estuviéramos jugando sillas musicales. Y todos reíamos.

-Así no es, tienes que salvarte con otro compañero con abrazándolo.-La profe dijo.

-Ya entendí.-Piko dijo mientras se paraba de la silla.

-Okay eso era solo la práctica, ahora si es en serio.-La profe dijo. Entonces otra vez empezamos a dar vueltas. Y vueltas.

-Solo se pueden salvar 2.-La profe dijo. Y entonces como yo ni quería jugar me quede sola. Gakupo abrazo Kaito, Miku a Len y Rin a Piko.

-Te dejaron naufragar.-Dijo la profesora. Yo les sonríe. Ni quería jugar este juego entonces me fui a sentar.

Mis compañeros daban vueltas y vueltas. Y observe que Gakupo adopto una forma de moverse que le hacia mas fácil abrazar a alguien o sea salvarse. Era como saltarse de a lado a lado.

-Los que se pueden salvar son…5.-La profe dijo. Y entonces Todos se juntaron y Piko quedo afuera entonces él se fue a sentarse a su silla.

-Okay ahora los que se salvan son 2.-La Profa. dijo. Y en ese momento Gakupo abrazo a Rin y Kaito a Len. Miku se quedo afuera y ella fue a sentarse.

Empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas los que caminaba.

-Ahora los que se salvan será tres.-La profe dijo. Y en cuanto dijo eso Len abrazo a Kaito, Kaito a Gakupo y Rin a Gakupo. Y se estaban abrazando muy fuerte y parecía que ninguno quería ceder entonces los cuatro cayeron al suelo de una manera muy cómica. Los tres chicos se cayeron abrazando y Rin cayó encima de ellos. Les juro que parecía algo medio pervertido. Rin se paro y se salió. Pero obviamente todos nos estábamos riéndonos.

-Agradéceme Len, yo te salve.-Kaito dijo.

-Si lo que sea.-Len contesto.

-¿Van a seguir jugando?-La profe pregunto.

-¡Si!-Contestaron los tres con mucho animo.

-Okay empiecen a caminar.-Dijo la profe. Y Gakupo hacia su salto raro, Len trataba de quedar cerca de alguien y Kaito iba normal.-Okay lo que se salvan obviamente va ser dos.

Y en ese momento Kaito y Gakupo se tiraron a los brazos del otro. Para ser sincera parecía amante que no se habían visto en meses.

-Okay entonces seguimos con la clase o jugamos otra ronda.-La profesora dijo.

-Otra.- todos dijeron.

-Okay párense todos y empiecen otra vez a caminar.-La profe dijo.

Y empezamos a dar vueltas como tontos.

-Los que se salvan son dos.-Ella dijo. Entonces agarre a Piko. Gakupo abrazo a Rin por detrás y ella estaba sorprendida. Miku abrazo a Kaito. Y pobre Lenny quedo afuera.

-Okay otra vez.-Ella dijo. Y esta vez Gakupo empezó a hacer su salto.

-Los que se salven son de 5.-Piko quedo afuera.

Okay contar esto ya me aburrió, yo me fui después de Piko y después de mi Kaito y Len. Entonces solo quedaron Miku y Rin Y Gakupo. En ese momento me di cuenta que Gakupo se estaba riendo y solo quedaba viendo a Rin y a Miku. Ah ya se él se va sacrificar para que ellas se abrazan para poder reconciliarse.

-Okay listo.- La Profa. dijo. Y entonces Piko estaba sentado cerca de una pared y en un cuestión de segundos Gakupo se tiro hacia Piko. Donde le pega a Piko con su pierna mientras el mismo se cayo al suelo boca arriba. Y todos nos echamos a reír y no pudimos detener.

-¿Piko estas bien?-Dije entre carcajadas.

-Si.-El me dijo pero vi que la parte derecha de su cara estaba roja y eso me hizo reír mucho mas.

-¿te duele?-Pregunto la profesora.

-No mucho.-Piko contesto.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-Le pregunte a Gakupo.

-Es que como iba a dejar a las muchachas naufragarse entonces mejor yo me sacrifique y quería que Piko me abrazara.-Gakupo respondió con una sonrisa. Piko lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

Unos minutos después.

Piko seguía con dolor en la cara y Gakupo lo miraba tristemente.

-Hermano, parece que has hecho algo malo.-Kaito le dijo molestándolo.

-Ya me estoy preocupando. ¿Te duele?-Gakupo dijo. Y Piko asentó un no.

-Gakupo ahora le tienes que invitar lo que sea de la cafetería.-La profe dijo molestando.

-No es necesario.-Piko dijo. Wow ha estado tan frio.

En la siguiente clase:

La maldita profesora bruja nos puso en parejas y me toco con Piko. Y en eso Gakupo me da un papelito que decía:

**Lo siento **

Y me hacia gesto que se lo diera a Piko. Entonces cuando se lo mostré a Piko. Este lo medio vio y lo arrugo en sus manos.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué me tratas así?-Gakupo dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.

Piko solo lo quedo viendo y después lo ignoró y entonces me susurró:

-Si claro, ya lo voy a perdonar.

¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal?

¿Por qué no puedo tener compañeros normales?


	2. Locuras

Luka PDV

Okay, me pregunto si podre cantar este fin de semana, hace tiempo que no subo un video a YouTube. Gracias a dios que en este maldito lugar hay red inalámbrica por todo el colegio. Ahora mis compañeros y yo nos estamos dirigiendo al laboratorio de Computación. Yo ya llevaba mi mini laptop rosado(yo la quería en rojo o en negro, pero al menos tengo una), listo para meterme en y subir el sig. capitulo de uno de mis fics. Cuando entre me fije que la profesora Teto aun no había llegado. Ella es nuestra profe de Computación y Educación Física. Me senté en una mesa y a mi lado se sentó Piko. Los chicos se estaban relajando ya que han estado jugando futbol. Cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar al navegador, la profe. Teto entro muy enojada.

-¡No puedo creer como son ustedes!-Ella dijo. ¿Qué hicieron esos idiotas ahora?

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre bajarle el buzo en publico?!-Ella dijo. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuántos capítulos me perdí de este cuento? Voltee a ver a Piko y él estaba tan perdido como yo.

-¿Qué paso?-Yo pregunte hacia Rin.

-Es que cuando estábamos fuera de la cafetería, Len quiso recobrar una broma que le hizo Kaito. Entonces sin que Kaito se diera cuenta, le bajo el buzo pero también le bajo los bóxeres, y a Kaito se le vio todo. Cuando Kaito se dio cuenta se tapo pero aun se miraba y salió corriendo.-Rin me contesto mientras tiraba unas carcajadas leves. Piko y yo quedábamos como en estado de shock.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que ustedes ya grandes hacen esto. Y el peor del caso es que yo les vi. Y yo estaba dando clases con primaria. Ustedes son los mayores y deben imponer un ejemplo, ahora los niños querrán quitarse los pantalones.-Teto-sensei dijo enfurecida.

-Pero Profa., no es mi culpa. Todo fue Len.-Kaito dijo.

-Tranquilo hermano.-Gakupo dijo con una sonrisa.

Esos idiotas son unos verdaderos imbéciles. Y justamente hace unos días, Gakupo hizo un striptease aquí en este mismo laboratorio. Obviamente yo no estaba, nunca estoy para las cosas chistosas o estúpidas. Pero Rin lo grabo en su BlackBerry y lo pude ver. Y para ser sincera lo único que el hacia era mover las caderas en lo que él pensaba que era sexy. Lo que me da risa es que Rin ya envió ese video a una amiga al otro lado del país, el día después. Me imagino que ya debe estar en los Estados Unidos.

-Si vuelven a hacer una idiotez como eso, la rectora sabrá de todo lo que han hecho.-Teto-sensei dijo y todos quedaron callados. Y entonces me acorde que hay era la prueba de español. Yo no estudie ni que había punto para estudiar ya que Kaito nos hizo el gran favor de robarnos la prueba. La verdad es que no lo necesito pero igual.

-¿Van a prueba?-Teto-sensei nos pregunto.

-Si.-Miku dijo.

-Estudian.-La profesora dijo.

Y todos nos pusimos a memorizarnos las respuestas.

-Mira, son 5 falsas, tres verdaderas, una falsa y tres verdaderas.-Piko dijo mientras que lo enumeraba con los dedos.

-Si que fácil es así.-Rin dijo y empezó a copiarlo. Mientras que yo medio leía el texto de estudio, Len y compañía estaban ocupados copiando todas las respuestas.

La verdad es que así pasamos todo la hora. Pero al fin no hicimos la prueba ese día, lo hicimos hasta el día siguiente.

Y si se preguntan: ¡Todos sacamos buenas notas!


	3. UNO!

**OKAY ESTO ACABA DE SUCEDER Y YO LITERALMENTE ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTO ENFRENTE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS Y ESTAN JUGANDO...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTA COMENTAN**

* * *

En un aula de clases cerrada la puerta solo se puede escuchar el sonido de las ventiladores. En una mesa están 6 jóvenes con caras de póquer todos queriendo ganar para sus necesidades de ego. Miku y Rin antiguas amigas se miran con sonrisa frente a frente, Len y Kaito han desarrollado un plan para vencer, Gakupo esta en un misión para ganar y Piko sabe que el ganara. Es que estos alumnos están jugando un juego antiguo de estrategia , están jugando…UNO!

Luka PDV

No puedo creer que estén emocionados por estar jugando Uno. ¿Cómo sucedió esto otra vez?

*AYER*

-¡Que Aburrido!-Rin llora. No habíamos recibido ninguna clase y la verdad es que yo estaba descargando un programa aprovechándome de la red inalámbrica del colegio.

-¿Qué tal si mañana traigo Uno?-Piko pregunta.

-Si.-Rin contesta.

Y yo estaba leyendo un fanfic sin ponerles ni un poco de mi atención.

*Hoy*

Como siempre traje mi laptop para no aburrirme y en eso vi que Piko trajo su Uno Spin. Miku queriendo ser parte del grupo pregunta:

-¿Puedo jugar?-

-Si.-Piko contesta contento de que él había hecho algo bueno.

-Yo quiero jugar.-Gakupo dice de una manera tan infantil y yo tranquilamente enciendo mi laptop. En unos minutos después nuestro aula estaba llena de sempais y chicos de años menores.

-¡QUE HACEN?-Nuestra sensei dijo era la Profa. Clara.

-Jugando.-Ellos respondieron.

-¿De quien es?-Ella pregunto.

-De todos, entre nosotros lo compramos.-Gakupo dice tratando de proteger a Piko de la culpa.

-Bueno, guárdenlo.-y ella se fue.

-Y yo iba ganando.-Rin dice tristemente.

Horas después.

-¡UNO!-Rin grita.

-No.-Kaito dice enojado.

-Si dámela.-Rin dice.

Segundos después….

-¡UNO!-Todas dijeron.

-Miku tu y Piko tienen que hacer piedra papel y tijera para ver quien gana.-Gakupo dice. Lo hicieron y Miku perdió y en eso se mete Len al juego.

La verdad es que por la forma en como actúan y cuidan las cartas parecen como si estuvieran jugando póquer.

-¿Qué color?-Kaito pregunta.

-Tengo mucho verdes.-Len dice.

-Mátalo.-Gakupo dice.

Si no fueran por esos comentarios tal vez los podría tomar en serio. Miku ahora los esta observando, Rin esta en silencio. Piko sonría ya que sabe que este round la ganara.

¡¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos normales?! O será que yo no soy normal. Hmmmmm…..que idea tan interesante.

-¡AH DIOS MIO!-Miku empieza a decir mientras aplauda porque alguien esta a punto de morir.

No, ellos son los que no son normales. Yo soy una pobre inocente niña atrapada en un mundo con dementes.

-¡Rojo!

-Uno.

-La 5 va después que la verde.

Risas y carcajadas. Me pregunto:¿Quién ganara?

* * *

**BUENO ES EL FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDA ESTO ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES.**


	4. Laberinto

Luka PDV

¡Que día tan aburrida! Lo mismo de siempre clases aburridas.

-Luka, la profe dijo que fuéramos al laboratorio de Computación.-Rin dijo.

Oh si es cierto a Profa. dijo que íbamos adelantar la hora de computación de ella para que los muchachos vieran un partido de futbol por internet.

-Ya voy.-Yo dije mientras Sali de nuestra clase para ir al laboratorio. Rin, Piko y yo nos habíamos puestos a ver cosas de miedo ya que este sábado iremos a la casa de Piko para ver una película.

Cuando llegamos la profesora Teto estaba buscando el partido por internet. Kaito y Gakupo entraron todo sudados, normal en ellos por estar jugando futbol como siempre en el sol. Piko y yo nos pusimos a ver un tráiler del Exorcista mientras que Rin le pidió a la profesora el laptop de ella. Después de unos minutos el laboratorio estaba lleno de personas viendo el partido.

-Luka, ¿no adivinaras lo que haremos a Miku?- Piko dijo con un sonrisa picara. ¿Qué estará planeando?

-Hallemos el juego del laberinto y se lo pondremos a Miku.-Rin me explico. El Laberinto es el juego cuando al final del juego supuestamente te sale algo relacionado con El Exorcista.

Y si mi super memoria no me falla, Miku es una miedosa pero no tanto como Kaito.

-Ne Miku, ven a jugar un juego es super difícil. Tal vez tu puedes.-Piko dijo hacia Miku ella había estado sentada sola. Nosotros tres estábamos sentados juntos solos.

-Okay.-Miku dijo tranquila y inocentemente.

Rin, Piko y yo estábamos más atentos del juego que del partido. Rin le había subido a todo volumen el sonido al laptop de la Profa. Y vimos que ella y a estaba en el ultimo nivel. El juego consistía básicamente en hallar un camino en un gran laberinto. Cuando Miku ya iba a terminar todos estábamos viendo el laptop esperando algo y cuando termino el juego. Se escucho un grito horrible y el foto de la chica poseída del Exorcista. Miku se asusto un poco pero la verdad es que los cuatro gritamos ya que era de pronto y sin previo aviso.

Todos nos quedaron viendo como si estuviéramos locos.

-Es por algo que vimos.-Yo explique y volvieron a poner su atención al partido.

Después los cuatro nos echamos a reír y Miku no se molesto.


End file.
